


My Sweet Silencer- Listener...

by GoodNomNom



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Skyrim - Freeform, TES - Freeform, lucien lachance - Freeform, oblivion, the elder scrolls, toulouse dupre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodNomNom/pseuds/GoodNomNom
Summary: The Listener has been gone for nearly two weeks due to the urgent summons of a letter, leaving without his spectral assassin and his dear Keeper has caused much distress on the Keeper's part.Upon his return, his appearance has been just slightly altered, his hair, cut short and returned to the flippy nature it once had in his younger years. Back when the Listener himself had only been but 20 and the Keeper, just chosen at the age of 19. Seeing his dear sweet Listener looking so young reminds the Jester of their younger years, even though many things from then had been lost to his insanity some things still managed to push their way into his mind.(Toulouse Dupre belongs to Mbrisa/ZombieBreton, he is the jester Cicero killed via a contract.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

"You are not to tell the people of Maisi and her whereabouts, should you wish to remain free and walk the streets of my city." Jarl Metellus barked at the Bosmer who had just confronted him of the crime he had commit, the evidence was overwhelming, the Jarl had not only broken the Dwarve's law but had somehow been able to avoid the sight and knowledge of the dwarves. The Jarl's words, however, did not phase Kolvar and prompted him to turn on heel, ready to make a run for it and expose this man's crimes. 

"Then your choice has been made." Lunging forward Metellus grasped Kolvar's long white hair in one fist before yanking and pulling him closer where he was able to grab the rest for a more secure hold, "Such a weakness, so easy to grab and trap you like an animal by it's tail." This attitude was entirely different from when Kolvar had first met this Jarl, When approaching him upon his arrival he was kind and welcoming, but now... Kolvar began to panic, sure he could shout this man off but that would hurt him and likely break a law which would inevitably kill everyone as he had learned through all his failed attempts at saving the city. Many moments of silence from the elf came before he felt his hair pulled again, and then it clicked. Unsheathing his glowing elven dagger he looked at the Jarl directly in the eyes, his, glowing a soft red. Metellus scoffed, "You wouldn't dare, you'll break the law-" He was cut off by the sound of slicing as the silver blade went clean through the long white hair, before a word could leave the Jarl the bosmer had already taken off. Metellus growled and sent one of his guards after the Dovahkiin, tossing the white locks to the ground as he began to pace for he knew everything would be lost should word reach his people's ears. 

Running through the streets Kolvar passed the people of the city, questions of concern shouted in his direction but going unheard for he did not plan on stopping. Possible ways of escaping ran through Kolvar's mind until a recently unblocked door came into view, to his knowledge it leads to the abandoned tunnels not one person dared to enter after what happened to the last person to do so. Putting all of his weight on the large door he pushed inside, putting his back to it and shoving it closed before sliding down the surface to catch his breath and run his fingers through the unevenly cut hair. Taking a few shaky breaths the Dovah eventually stood when he knew the guard had given up and returned to the offender, Looking down the corridor he thought and decided to dive deeper into the tunnels he had yet to check. 

What felt like hours passed before Kolvar awoke atop a stack of rubble, when his vision came to he saw a man standing in front of him, reading an inscription underneath a statue. Moments later he was finally out, he had managed to save the city and it's inhabitants after much trial and error. The elf took a deep breath of the cool Reach air, a smile crossing his tired face for he could at last return home. But first, a stop by Riften to fix the rat's nest that is his hair.  

 

Far in The Pale in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, the Keeper of The Night Mother paced back and forth in the area he had made his 'room', The alcove where the stairs from the black door lead. Upon kind and perhaps repetitive requests from Cicero, Nazir helped procure another bed and a writing desk. 

Bells jingled as the Jester paced continuously, his worry for his fiance was unimaginable and it sent his mind in a spiral of stress. Most hours he would be walking the perimeter of his little room, if he wasn't doing that he was being consoled by his ghostly father figure, Lucien. Lucien and Toulouse had stayed with Cicero most hours as they were both ghosts and had nothing better to do, that and both cared for the mad man. 

Lucien walked into the small room by himself to see the jester pacing and gave a sigh, "I have come to let you know, Sithis and The Night Mother have confirmed to me Kolvar's soul is nowhere in the void, even Toulouse has checked with Sheogorath and gotten a truthful answer from the lunatic. He is not dead, and I am positive he will return to you..." The Spectre walked to the younger imperial and placed a gentle cold hand on his shoulder, he was met with a sad expression and tearful golden/amber eyes. Giving a heavy sigh he pulled the man into his arms and wrapped him in a cool embrace, walking him to the bed where he had him sit and took a seat next to him. The jester leaned on Lucien's shoulder as he let his sorrows spill, all the Spectre could do was try to ease his pain by humming songs he would when Cicero was a child and giving his head gentle pets.

After awhile Cicero found himself nodding off, seemed crying for 30 minutes can drain one's energy. With that Lucien stood and slowly laid his son down, bringing a large fur up and over his body to cover him and quietly leaving the room. Making his way to the kitchen he sat at the table with Toulouse who was watching Nazir teach the initiates to cook, "He fell asleep..." Lucien stated after taking a seat with the Fool's ghost, "That took a while, did the kid cry it out?" Toulouse questioned and turned to him, blowing smoke rings as he was also smoking to rid of tension. Lucien nodded and put his head in his hand after leaning on the table, letting down his ponytail with his free hand he then ran his fingers through his wispy floating locks. 

A few moments of quiet conversation and Kolvar came tiredly staggering through the secret entrance, Toulouse being the closest jumped up and went over to the elf before he could fall over. The Listener smiled at the tall Breton before passing out, He had not slept once in those two weeks he was gone so this was inevitable. Looking to Lucien for guidance Toulouse lifted Kolvar into his arms, "Take him to the master bedroom, I am going to get some water and rags so I can clean him up." with that Lucien got up and Toulouse carried Kolvar down the side hall and to the bedroom, laying him down on the furs as soon as he could. Lucien soon came in and cleaned up his face and any little scratches he could find, afterwards, they left him to sleep as Cicero was still out as well. 


	2. "It brings me back..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cicero awakens to find his listener has returned, jovially making his way to the master bedroom to see his beloved Listener.  
> Upon reaching his room and embracing him, the change in Kolvar's appearance leads to memories of years past to come flooding back. Memories of Kolvar being chosen as Lucien's silencer at age 20, and Marcus, chosen Keeper at age 19. These memories leave him feeling warm and reminiscent, leading to tender interaction between the two. 
> 
> (Marcus is the name Cicero went by before he had lost his mind, and this chapter is where the fluff begins.)

-= _Hours Later=-_

From a deep and shockingly refreshing sleep the Keeper awoke, though still, he found himself unable to dream. Regardless he was no longer crying, that was better than anything in his mind. As he climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen where his ghostly companions sat, it had come to his attention the Listener had returned home. With much joy, the imperial dashed up the stairs, across the bridge, and down the spiral stairs. Bells jingled and boot heels clicked throughout the ancient halls as he ran, though toned down as he approached the bedroom, just in case the Bosmer was still asleep. 

Walking into the bedroom Cicero knelt down beside to see the sleeping face of his lover, a gloved hand slowly reached out and began to caress his cheek, his thumb tracing the sharp elven cheekbone and slowly running down to the jaw. The soft touches and warmth from another body caused Kolvar to stir, his faintly glowing eyes opening to meet the bi-colored ones before him and a smile crossing his tired lips.  With one swift movement, the Jester moved into the bed and lay beside Kolvar, a hand peeling away the furs from Kolvar's head with the intentions of burying in the long white hair- 

Cicero seemed taken aback by the change in appearance, removing his gloves he ran his fingers into the short flippy locks, twisting and combing through each of the small curls. The Listener had tried to explain the reasoning behind this sudden change, though it had later come to his attention not one drop of Cicero's was on his words so he decided to simply be quiet. The jester was in awe of this change for memories of old came flooding back, this caused him to tear up some.

"It brings Cicero back... Back to when we first met, When you had been named the Grand Champion, and I the star-struck fan..." A hand went to rest upon one of Kolvar's warm cheeks, "I remember... Chasing you down, slicing your shoulder and leaving that nasty scar... But then, I found out you were a part of the brotherhood and became so very angry heh- Yet somehow Vicente got us to talk and we went from there." The jester leaned in and gave Kolvar's lips a gentle peck, smiling his usual dopey smile. 

"I remember our first kiss, when we first came close to being... Intimate." Cicero chuckled softly as Kolvar's face began to heat up, but even Kolvar could not help but laugh at that statement a little. One of the elf's warm gloved hands reached to touch Cicero's slightly caved in cheeks, "Do you remember when we put our amulets of Mara together, Marcus?" He questioned the man softly, "Oh, of course, that is something Cicero will never forget!" Cicero replied with the brightest of smiles. 

The bosmer smiled as he gently urged Cicero into a real kiss, his arms snaking around his neck as he did so. Grinning into the kiss Cicero held Kolvar's waist and pulled the smaller's body onto his for he wanted to be even closer, "Cicero has missed this, my Listener..." He hummed against the other's lips, hugging his leather clad body tightly and pecking his lips a few times before resting his head atop the pillows. The Keeper looked upon his Listener as if he were a work of art, and Kolvar seemed to be doing the same, sinking into his old habits of counting each little freckle that dotted Cicero's face. 

This was truly one of the more peaceful moments, and as such, the two ended up drifting off in each other's arms. Neither felt the stress of the outside world, for both felt safe knowing they were together at last.

 

(This part is rather short as I had run out of idea's near the end, but I do hope this was enjoyable...-)


End file.
